


No Regrets

by royaltyofaurorablue



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royaltyofaurorablue/pseuds/royaltyofaurorablue
Summary: Things changed when Sakura saves Deidara after his fight with Uchiha Sasuke. She has fewer regrets once time passes from their interactions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> When I say crack; I mean crack. Read at your own risk.

**NARUTO doesn’t belong to me.**

**WARNING; CRACK AND IMPLIED SMUT.**

XXXXXX

Every instinct was telling her to get away from the spot. Telling her it won’t help her out but she didn’t listen to them. Didn’t listen to Kakashi’s nin-dogs because she wanted to see what caused that explosion. She felt that chakra before. Felt that explosion was familiar and she wanted to make sure that she was right.

So when she finally came across the battlefield; she felt her jaw dropped a little at the sight. No one should be intact where the explosion was located at, but the impossible happened. Because someone that looked so familiar to her was laying down on the ground with black smoke coming from them. 

 

It wasn’t Sasuke, she knew. Deep down she was glad it wasn’t. She doesn’t know what to do when they face each other again. She wasn’t ready.

So Sakura made up her mind. She walked to the blonde and kneed down to see him up close. She studied him closely for a long moment before placing a gloved hand on his chest. Sakura furrowed her brows at what she’s feeling.

Even more impossible; the blonde was still alive. His pulse was weak and he will die if he didn’t get treated right away and Sakura let out a sigh. This was going to come back to haunt her; she knows that. She still made the decision and damn the consequences. 

 

Sakura pulled her gloves off and went to work. She started to heal the blonde that she vaguely remembers of when he battled Neji and the others during that mission to bring back Gaara to Suna; away from the Akatsuki.

The medic in her was the only reason why she’s going let Deidara of the Akatsuki live and walk away a free man. She’s not sure if he liked being in the Akatsuki or not and she hopes for the best that he doesn’t. She will kill him next time she sees him if she heard he went back to the Akatsuki. She swears it. 

 

When he was stable enough and wouldn’t die if she left him there; Sakura stopped healing him. He was still unconscious but he was showing signs that he was waking up. So giving the nin-dogs one look; Sakura carefully picked Deidara up.

He let out a pained sound but made no move and she let out a sigh in relief. He can’t wake up now. She’s trying to make sure he doesn’t know who saved him. It will be easy for them.

Sakura took off making sure Deidara’s condition was stable enough to live and she came across a couple walking to their cottage up in the woods. She disappeared from her spot along the nin-dogs and the next thing that couple knew was a young girl appearing in front of them. 

 

The woman’s eyes widened when she saw a wounded man being carried by the young girl. She was about to open her mouth but the young girl laid the blonde down on the ground carefully. “Please take care of him. His name is Deidara. I’m Haruno Sakura. Please don’t tell him I was the one that saved him.” And the young girl disappeared along with her animals.

The couple looked at each other before the woman’s husband picked up the blonde and carried him back to the cottage with a small frown. They decided they would take care of this Deidara until he felt better that he would leave on his own. 

They didn’t expect the ending, though.

 

XXXXXX

It only took him a couple of months to recovered and Deidara cornered the couple that took care of him one day. He glared at them before pointing a knife at their direction. “Who brought me here? Was it you or someone else, yeah?”

“A-A young girl,” the woman whispered and her husband looked at her direction in shock. The girl told them not to say anything about her but the girl wouldn’t have expected this outcome. Their silent promise to Haruno wasn’t yet broken and they hoped they didn’t have to. 

 

Deidara narrowed his eyes at the woman. “Who’s the girl? You know her name?” He watched the couple nodded their heads before pointing at the direction where they hoped Konoha was.

“She’s from Konoha. Two animals were with her when she appeared in front of us carrying you. She told us to take care of you, your name, and her name but she told us not to tell you who’s she is,” the man said before he had to dodge the knife that Deidara threw at him with an angry growl. 

 

The man knew he was going to die so when he was about to close his eyes when he saw Deidara getting another knife to kill him; his wife screamed out the girl’s name in fright and regret.

“HARUNO SAKURA. SHE SAID HER NAME WAS HARUNO SAKURA.”

Deidara paused at that to glance at the woman before walking close to her; enough that they were only five inches apart. The woman watched him; completely scared but the blonde only glared at her. 

 

“Haruno Sakura? The one who battled Akasuna no Sasori and lived, yeah?”    
“I don’t know who that is, but if she had pink hair then yes…”   
“Why did she tell you to not tell me who she was?”   
“I’m not sure. She disappeared after placing you on the ground.” 

 

“That girl looked like she wanted to leave before you woke up,” the man said with a small whimper getting the knife out of the wall and gripping it if the blonde attack his wife; he would try to save her life at the cost of his.

Deidara scoffed at the man before turning away but stopped. He turned to look at the couple and pointed the other knife at them. “I want cash, food, clothes, sleeping bag, matches, and other items that would let me survive my trip to Konoha.” 

 

They flinched before they collected all the items he demanded them. They gave him a large amount of the money even when they wanted to warn Sakura that someone was coming for her. Their life before hers in this situation. 

 

Deidara nodded in approval before placing everything in a bag that the woman gave him and he took off. He let the couple live so they can remember their mistake telling him who saved him.

He just needs to go get his special clay and then he will be ready. He doesn’t know why Sakura saved him; he used to work for the Akatsuki. He tried to kill her teammate for fuck sakes.

Look like he’s going to found out once he cornered her.

XXX

It’s been two months and two days since that failed mission but Sakura discovered Itachi died. Sasuke really killed his brother but he was taken by the Akatsuki; mostly likely to work with them by forced. She didn’t dare to share her thoughts with Naruto who was sleeping on the floor in her room.

It was the night they had a sleepover who they invited Ino, Hinata, and Sai along the ride. Sakura was the only one awake and she let Ino and Hinata slept in her bed and Sai was next to the wall sleeping as well but she knows he will be the first one to wake up.

He was a ROOT member, after all. He was trained to be a light sleeper. 

 

So Sakura placed a note on her bedroom window so they can see that she decided to take a walk to clear out her head. She left after that and here she was walking down the empty quiet streets in Konoha. 

 

She found herself at the training grounds that Team Kakashi mainly used with a frown before she sat down leaning against a tree. She let out a sigh before she started to meditate. Her nerves were screaming and she was so stressed at what’s happening.

She told Tsunade about Deidara and the blonde was pissed at her; she knew that was going to happen and she was startled when Tsunade told her she was off duty for a month. No expectations, no complaints.

_ ‘That could lead to your death, Sakura. You need to make sure you and Deidara of the Akatsuki do not cross paths or it will be both your heads. Now you’re dismissed. Get the hell out of my office,’ Tsunade told her making shooing motions and Sakura left after a moment passed _ .

Sakura let out a sigh at that before her eyes opened once she felt a sharp object on her throat. She felt her heart dropped to her stomach even when it was medically impossible. Because Deidara was in front of her on his knees; close enough that their bodies were touching. 

 

“We’re going to have a nice talk or I’ll stab your throat, yeah.”    
“I have no choice so talk.”   
“Smart, yeah.”   
“What. Do. You. Want.”

Deidara rolled his eyes before leaning closer to her; enough for him to lean another two inches and their lips would touch. If he was her friend; she thought he would kiss her but it’s not that.

“Why did you save me?”   
“I don’t know why.”   
  


He searched her face for any lies and found none. Deidara narrowed his eyes.

“I fucking took Gaara who happened to be friends with your friend. I was one of the ones that killed him and even sat on him. I also kill off your teammate, Sasuke Uchiha. Why the  **_fuck_ ** did you save me, yeah?”

“I  **_fucking_ ** told you I don’t know why ” Sakura hissed at him narrowing her eyes as well. Deidara glared her before placing the kunai back in the pouch. Sakura only had one moment to breathe properly before his hand shot up and slammed her against the tree holding her by the throat. 

 

Sakura let out a hissed in pain before grabbing his wrist with both hands. “I-I break your wrist if you don’t let me go, Deidara.” Deidara gripped her throat tighter until the point she started to choke.

Without pausing to think; Sakura crushed his wrist like she warned him. She heard the bones crack and break and Deidara let her go with a pained sound coming from his lips. She coughed and gagged; tears appearing against her will. 

 

“You fucking bitch, yeah.”   
“I warned you.”    
“Whatever.” 

 

They glared at each other before Sakura noticed he wasn’t wearing the cloak that the Akatsuki normally wears and in fact; his ring was also gone. She made a face at him before gesturing to his get up.

His outfit consisted of the same outfit he had on when he battled Sasuke. A clean version of it; and it looked almost new.

“What did you do to your Akatsuki belongings,” Sakura asked with a frown watching him cradled his broken wrist to his chest. Before he could answer; Sakura placed a hand on the broken wrist and healed it without a second thought. 

 

They didn’t say anything after that. They just sat watching each other with wide eyes. When Sakura was about to open her mouth; he slammed his lips against hers. She jerked away from him in surprise not a second later. He nearly took her first kiss…

She started to crawl away from him but he didn’t let her get far. He pushed her roughly on the ground before straddling her once he flipped her on her back. He leaned down until their foreheads touched. 

 

“Why are you healing me? I’m not a good man, yeah.”   
“I-I--”   
“I swear if you say I don’t know why again, I’m going to choke you.”   
“O-Oh you fucking--- I’m telling the truth. I don’t---”

 

He grabbed her by the neck and Sakura stopped talking after that. He wasn’t gripping it at all but the glint in his eyes made her distrust even more. She opened her mouth and that was her demise. He slammed his lips against hers and kissed her roughly. 

 

Sakura grabbed him by his hair and started to pull it but she stopped that plan. Because he gripped her neck a little too tight and her hands loosened their hold. She made another mistake after that.

She kissed him back.

XXX

Deidara didn’t plan this at all. He only came to Konoha risking his life to have a chat with Sakura Haruno before he kills her. Now, look at them. They were fucking kissing each other and he didn’t mind it.

He hated that.

They broke apart for air and they stared at each other for the longest time. Sakura pushed him off her the moment later with an angry huff. Before she knew it; Deidara latched his mouth on her throat getting on top of her again.

 

Sakura let out a pleasing sound against her will and she flushed when Deidara looked up from his work to smirk down at her. He went back to his work in progress; giving her hickeys and bites on her neck and Sakura’s hands were untying the ponytail Deidara had.

His hair fell down covering them and Deidara didn’t seem to care; he was busy leaving love marks on her. She let him even when she should punch him. Kill him. Crush his skull in and watched him die but she didn’t.

Sakura grabbed a handful of his hair when Deidara started to slide her shirt up to expose her stomach and she shivered at the coldness. “--You already took my first kiss.”

 

Deidara paused completely before getting off her not a moment later. Sakura sat up to stare at him and she blushed when she realized he unzipped her shirt to expose what she had under to hide her breasts; a shirt that consists of fish net and a small black area covering her chest. She placed a shaky hand on the zipper but Deidara stopped her.

She looked at him in confusion. She was pushed down by the blonde and her cheeks flushed badly when he unhook her shirt and pulled down enough to expose her breasts. He gave her love bites and wet kisses all over with a grin when Sakura made another pleased sound.

 

“Deidara. This is not the place for--”   
“You’re right, yeah.”

So he grabbed her and held her suddenly. She stared at him in surprise before they disappeared from the training grounds; Konoha altogether.

XXX

 

Sakura found herself on a bed not a moment later. She was more surprised than angry at Deidara when he switched the light off and got on top of her again. He gave her a smirk and she opened her mouth just to be kissed again.

He pushed her shirt off her shoulders before throwing it away. The undershirt was next as well and Sakura found herself shirtless and blushing. She raised her hands to lift Deidara’s shirt and he placed his hands over hers and helped her out. Not a moment later; they’re both shirtless. 

 

Sakura placed a hand on his chest where the sealed tongue was located at; she didn’t know that but Deidara eyed her intently. “This was smoking and it was black when I first saw you.”

Deidara pushed her hand away to gripped her skirt and pulled it off in one single moment. Now Sakura was only in her underwear and she looked very surprised. He was about to remove her underwear as well if she didn’t stop him with a shake of her head. 

 

“I’m not ready…,” Sakura whispered hoping Deidara understood what she meant. The blonde’s eyes widened in shock before he got off to lay next to her. They laid next to each other in silence before Sakura laid on her side; Deidara copying her movement not a second later.

Sakura glared at him and Deidara returned the challenge. The moment that they didn’t realize was broken but they made no move to battle each other. Sakura only grabbed the blanket and covered them up.

She let out a sigh before she started to fall asleep. Deidara moved so she can lay on his chest before falling asleep a moment later. 

 

XXX

“Now this is surprising,” a voice said from the window and Deidara woke up instantly to see who it is. It was Kisame leaning against the window ledge with a raised brow. Sakura let out a small snore before rolling off Deidara and buried herself deeper in the covers.

Kisame snorted in amusement. “Either you or Sasori would be interested in her,” he commented catching the sight of her love bites before she covered herself completely. He watched Deidara flushed against his will before the blonde sat up to glare at him. 

 

“I’m not going back, yeah.”   
“Leader doesn’t want you to anyway.”

That caught Deidara by surprised. He gaped at Kisame. He didn’t expect this.

“Why not? He spent all that time to get me into the Akatsuki and now what? He wants me out now, yeah?”    
“Pein is dead. We have a new leader and he doesn’t want you around.” 

 

Kisame gestured to Sakura. “Pein attacked the village while you were recovering with that couple she dropped you off at. Naruto battled him and won. Konan disappeared, though. We don’t know where the hell she went.”

“Anything else I need to catch up on, yeah?”   
“Itachi was killed by Sasuke.”

It wasn’t Kisame saying that; it was Sakura. She slowly sat up and eyed Kisame who turned so she can cover herself and she did with a little struggle at finding her clothes with a flush. The blue man; she called him in her mind turned back to look at the couple. 

 

Deidara looked shocked. Sakura and Kisame couldn’t blame him. 

 

“That little fuck survived?!” The blonde shouted and Sakura hissed before she stands up from the bed. She was going back home because she’s been away from Tsunade too long; Shizune and Tsunade need her. Deidara eyed her for a long moment, but she didn’t turn to look at him; she just waved before leaving the room. 

 

“You’re going to let her go. That’s good.”   
“I was going to kill her when I found her, but as you saw; that ended differently.”    
“Mhmm, but she’s right. Sasuke really did kill his brother.”   
“Did Itachi even put up a fight, yeah?”   
  


“Zetsu said he did until the end. He said Itachi looked so happy that he was dying by Sasuke’s hand. Kinda fucked up.”    
“... Yeah, that’s fucked up.” 

“The new leader is named Madara, but I’m pretty sure that’s his alias.”    
“Fucking fantastic, yeah.” 

 

“Madara was known as Tobi.”   
“....  **_What the fuck_ ** .”    
“Yep.”   
“You’re fucking serious, yeah?”   
“Hundred percent.”    
“So Tobi’s bullshit on calling me senpai was just a joke?”    
“Pretty much. He wanted you gone hence the reason he didn’t stop you from battling Sasuke.” 

 

What a little fucking shit. How Deidara wished he wasn’t concerned about Tobi getting exploded; he should have just killed him. It would have made things better. 

 

“Well, then. Tell your new leader something for me, yeah.”   
“Okay.”    
“Tell him to go fuck himself; from yours truly, yeah.” 

 

Kisame snorted in amusement before he waved his goodbye; disappearing not a moment later. Deidara let the smile appeared now because he’s free. The shinobi world thinks he’s dead and he’s going to keep that way but first. His smile turned a little wider.

He needs to have another talk with Sakura. It is very important, after all. 

XXX

 

Sakura was halfway out of the small village when Deidara appeared in front of her. If she wasn’t a kunoichi; she would have bumped into him but she was. She glared at him and Deidara smirked at her; looking down at her even when they’re only two or three inches apart. 

 

“Who said we were finished talking, yeah?”    
“...Our talk turned into something else.”    
“Mhmm.”    
“Something that shouldn’t happen again.”   
“Why not?” 

 

Sakura only paused enough for Deidara grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her again; nice and slow this time. He wasn’t rough and Sakura’s fingers twitched before they slide into his hair again; she kissed him back.

He backed her into a darken alley and she let him. They shouldn’t be doing this; it was so wrong. Something both parties doesn’t do normally; or at all but they can’t stop. It was nice. This was nice for them. He let go of her neck to gripped her thighs and held her up. 

 

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck being careful of his long hair, and he grinned into her lips. He opened her mouth and the kissed turned deeper. Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist in response with a grin of her own.

They were having another moment again. Where logic leaves and hormones come to play.

“Bedroom,” she whispered against his lips and Deidara took her there with a handy transportation jutsu. Next thing they knew; they reached the point where all their clothes were off. 

 

Sakura only flushed once before Deidara took her to a pleasing place. She should have let him done this last night if this was so good. She let out a pleased sound when Deidara picked up his place into thrusting inside of her.

She told him harder and he did what she wanted, and it was so good. That was when she climaxed and he followed her when she squeezed him too tightly and he grunted in pleasure before collapsing on top of her.

Deidara moved until his head was against Sakura’s chest and laid there; breathing slowly going back to normal from that fantastic talk they had. He was sweating just as she is, but neither seemed to care at the moment. 

 

Sakura ran her fingers through his hair with a tired smile before she switched positions where he was laying on the bed now. He raised a brow before his eyes widened when she used her medical chakra to make him harder again with a flick of her finger.

Sakura grinned down at him. “Some medical scrolls were quite detailed when it comes to genitals; woman and men both. Tsunade-shishou wanted me to know everything.” She said with a flush and he grinned up at her. She smiled at him before giving him a smooch before she placed him inside her again. 

 

Deidara quickly caught on what she wanted and he gripped her hips. He had her ride him fast and hard until she screamed in pleasure followed by a pleased cocky sound from him. She almost got off of him until he lifted her up and placed her on his face. 

Sakura flushed before Deidara took her back to ‘pleasure town.’ She shuddered and gripped his hair in her hands when he added one hand that had those hands-- **_and Oh God_ ** .

 

“DEIDARA~!” 

 

Deidara was glad he put a sound barrier when he checked into this hotel room a week ago with a smirk.

“You were my first,” Sakura whispered laying next to Deidara. They just got done with their final 'talk' and they were tired and hungry. They were catching their breath before they took a shower together. They didn’t exactly have sex, but oral was involved including that detachable shower head.

**_Wow._ **

XXX

It took her three hours and one night to return to Konoha and she was very missed. Sakura was glad (and disappointed) that she healed most of the love bites and hickeys Deidara and those wonderful hands gave her. Because with Naruto hugging her tightly and her shirt was being lifted up; they would have been spotted. 

 

When Deidara lovely (but with his cute cocky smirk) bite her there with a challenging glint in his eyes; Sakura made hers. He gripped her hair a little tight when she disappeared in the covers and took his penis into her mouth with a smile. He shuddered when she added that pleasing chakra on her tongue.

That was such a fun time.

“It’s okay, Naruto. I’m okay. I just had to deal with important matters three villages away from here. I’m sorry for worrying you.” Sakura told him hugging the blonde that came to be her best friend in the world. He probably knows her the most; much more than Ino does. 

 

“Was it a mission?”    
“No. Just a family friend with personal matters.”   
“What kind?”   
“Sexual. He got someone pregnant and wanted my advice.”    
“Oh.” 

 

They dropped the subject after that and she just knew Deidara was watching from the shadows. She couldn’t feel his chakra (she needs to ask him how to hide it so well) but she can just imagine his shock. She told herself to make sure she didn’t get pregnant because she’s already betraying her village for sleeping with a missing nin. Over and over again.

That when her friends, one by one and sometimes a whole team, made sure she was alright; Sakura was finally able to have free time. She didn’t go to sleep but she did walk to a place where she knows it’s private and only known to her.

A spot where she found taking a walk in the Forest of Death to test her skills one day. It was so long ago from today. 

 

She barely sat down leaning against a tree when Deidara appeared next to her. She turned her head and he leaned down to give her a quick kiss which she returned; quite happily. Deidara placed an arm around her shoulders and together; they sat hearing the sounds that nature makes in this place. 

 

“The Akatsuki has a new leader, yeah.”   
“Oh? Who?”   
“My former partner, Tobi. Apparently, he’s telling people he’s fucking Madara Uchiha.”    
“That sounds like insanity.”   
“Mhmm.” 

 

“I’ll kill you the next time we see each other and you’re with the Akatsuki.”    
“Heh. Tobi doesn’t want me back so I get to keep my life away from your hands.”    
“You better be telling the truth, Deidara.”   
“ _ Hello _ . I wouldn’t be with you after we had sex several times. Kisame wouldn’t have me take your virginity in the first place.” 

 

Sakura flushed angrily at him and Deidara smirked at her in response; enjoying her temper. Her medical skills were very handy and the way she made that large rock cracked and break into tiny pieces was absolutely wonderful.

A work of art. 

 

“Let me guess with how… little trouble you had during our first time; you weren’t a virgin.” 

“Are you going to hunt down the ones I had sex before you?” 

“I’m not crazy, Deidara. We didn’t know each other until that day.”    
“Well, then. Aren’t we glad we did, yeah?”    
“... Hush you.” 

 

Deidara had that cute smirk again and Sakura cursed him for that. 

 

“So, anyway. How old are you, yeah?”   
“Turning seventeen in March.”    
“... I’m turning twenty this year.”   
“Oh.” 

 

In Iwa; the age of constant was seventeen years. In Konoha; it was sixteen given the fact they had seductive missions for kunoichis. Kunoichis were trained so they can be prepared in case their virginity was taken on a mission. So it was a little awkward for the couple for a long moment. 

 

“I didn’t know you were that older than me.”    
“Looks can be deceiving, yeah.”    
“My battle with Sasori taught me that.” 

 

Sakura froze fearing that subject was a soft spot but Deidara didn’t seem to care. She asked him why he wasn’t bothered. Deidara turned to look at her with a frown. 

 

“You were battling Sasori no Danna, yeah. Your life over his. I bet he tried everything to bring you down.”    
“He did. He had to use himself during the fight.”   
“Oh, yeah. If he used himself; then you must have impressed him, yeah.”    
“How do you figure?”   
“He hardly used himself, Sakura. I only saw what he truly looked like once.” 

 

They sat in silence after that before Deidara had to leave and Sakura returned to her house that Yamato restored with the help of his comrades. She discovered Deidara left a small reminder in her binder and she was curious. 

 

It was a small clay bird that held no explosive chakra in it; she would have told if it was. She smiled and kept it close to all times. She didn’t leave without it no matter where she went.

XXX

 

When Tsunade finally woke up; Sakura took her time explaining everything that happened in her absence. Tsunade’s fist shattered two tables when Danzo was mentioned and Sakura hissed softly at that. So when Shizune took off to bring another table, more food, sake for Tsunade; Sakura and her shishou was the only ones in the room.

“I-I slept with him, Tsunade-shishou.”    
“I hope you mean someone that’s not Danzo.”    
  


Sakura looked ill at the thought and Tsunade snorted in amusement.

“I-I. Okay. Moving on, I slept with Deidara.” There she said it and now she waits for Tsunade to dropped her as her student before killing her because she slept with a missing nin. Tsunade would have slammed her fist through the table if that table wasn’t already broken to pieces. 

 

“Were you willing? Did he forced you?”    
“Yes, and no.”   
“I see.” 

 

Sakura winced. She knew that tone; very well.

“Bring him here so I can speak to him.”

-xxx-

 

That’s how Sakura found herself dragging a confused Deidara out of his hotel room at the dead of night; almost three thirty in the morning. Sakura used a transportation jutsu to bring them inside Konoha; more importantly the outside of the building where Tsunade was resting.

Deidara’s eyes widened; realizing too soon for Sakura’s liking. He was about to leave and swear he was going to kill Sakura the next time they reunite but Sakura hugged him from behind. He let out a growl and was about to tear her hands away from him roughly when Sakura said, “Tsunade-shishou wanted me to bring you on strict orders. I’m not betraying you. You know I won’t do that, Dei.” 

 

He stopped and turned slowly to look at her in the face, and she allowed him to do so. She looked tired and stressed but she held the truth in her expression so Deidara scoffed before following Sakura inside the building.

They passed several of Sakura’s stunned friends and they heard two shinobi mentioned Sakura in such a rude way that made Sakura flinched badly. 

 

“I thought Haruno was a good girl but she’s a whore.”    
“Do you think she had to seduce him to bring him to his death?”   
“I wouldn’t be surprised.”    
“She really is a whore.”    
  


Sakura tried real hard to keep from tearing up but Deidara saw it anyway. He was furious and before Sakura knew it; he had the two shinobi by their throat with a murderous look. Sakura’s eyes widened at that and she reached to separate him when Tsunade told her not to. Deidara glanced at Tsunade before turning to the two scared shinobi. He sneered at them.

“Deidara. A former member of the Akatsuki, everyone. He’s still a missing nin and I just received word that Onoki he will only allow Deidara to live on two conditions. One; he does not go back to the Akatsuki. Two; he stays away from Iwa.” 

 

Impossible is happening again, Sakura realized with amazement. As little she knew about Onoki; he was quite serious and hard on his missing-nin but she heard that Deidara used to be his student for some time.

Deidara looked at Tsunade for a long time before he roughly dropped the two gasping shinobi on the floor. Tsunade watched them run off to the exit with Sakura’s friends glaring at their backs. 

 

She only witnessed Deidara looking furious before he held those two in a dangerous chokehold; and she was about to question him when Naruto, not surprising, shouted what happened.

“He got mad when they called Sakura-chan a whore for bringing him here, Tsunade-baa-chan! He saw Sakura-chan tearing up and he lost it,” Naruto finished lamely pointing at Deidara with a confused look. Ino told him pointing at someone was rude; Naruto stopped pointing at Deidara after that with a small apologetic smile. 

 

Tsunade saw the truth in Sakura’s expression because she saw her student’s cheeks was wet. She let out a sigh before pointing at Deidara to come with her. Deidara did after he kissed Sakura right in front of the Hokage and Sakura’s stunned friends.

He walked with Tsunade with a smirk when Sakura let out a surprised scream at his back. He really loved making her mad. Because when she gets angry; Sakura gets a little more fun when they’re alone having their talks.

Once Deidara disappeared from Sakura’s view along with Tsunade, Sakura was grabbed by a shock Ino. Sakura smiled softly at her stunned friend. “I suppose I should tell you that he was the one that took my virginity?” 

 

“FOREHEAD. OH MY GOD.”   
“DON’T SHOUT WHAT I SAID, PIG. I’M WARNING YOU.”    
“I CAN  **_FUCKING_ ** SHOUT WHATEVER I WANT, SAKURA.”    
“DON’T YOU  **_FUCKING_ ** DARE, INO!”

XXX

 

Tsunade heard the shouts and she snorted in amusement.  Leave to Sakura’s other best friend to react like that. She gestured for Deidara who tried to hide his amusement to sit down on the floor mat along with her. He did without complaint.

“That’s Sakura’s other best friend. Yamanaka Ino.” Tsunade told him regardless him not asking who that Ino woman was. Deidara glanced at her before taking a sip of what’s inside the cup to realized its sake. Might as well have one cup. 

 

“Sakura’s first friend, I believe. That’s what Naruto told me before he left with Jiraiya to train.”    
“How did they meet, yeah?”    
“Ino found Sakura crying at this park because some girls were bullying Sakura for her forehead.” 

 

“They become friends after Ino told Sakura not to hide her forehead.”    
“She got bullied for her forehead? That’s fucking bullshit, yeah.”    
“Mhmm.” 

 

They sat in silence for a while before Tsunade asked what are his intentions with her student. Deidara nearly spit out his sake and he swallowed it a little roughly; he coughed before turning to glance at a smirking Tsunade.

Ugh, women. Why he the hell did he involved himself with them again? As if mocking him a certain memory of Sakura teasing him under the covers that night with him clutching her hair in his hands flashed.

He coughed and Tsunade raised a brow. She didn’t dare asked and he was glad she didn’t. 

 

“I’m not sure I love her if that’s what you’re saying but I’m not using her. I know that, yeah.”    
“Do you think my student loves you?”   
“Uh, I don’t know.”    
“Hmm. Would you ever love her? Do you see yourself loving her?” 

 

Deidara was about to say he wasn’t sure but he remembered he was so furious at the two shinobi that he lost it and choked them until they were gasping and looked like they regretted their words. That was just seeing that they made Sakura teared up against her will.

…..

Oh. 

 

Tsunade watched the emotions flashed in Deidara’s eyes and she smiled softly; taking a large sip of her sake. “I believe you just found yourself in love, Deidara.” 

 

He didn’t say anything at that but Tsunade could have sworn a small smile appeared on his lips. She gestured to Shizune to get Sakura and the dark-haired woman left with a small smile as well.

 

XXX

When Shizune brought Sakura to the room; Tsunade was staring at Sakura with annoyance. She asked why it took twenty minutes to find you. Before Sakura could answer; Shizune told her that Ino and Sakura left after they got kicked out by an ANBU ROOT member for drawing too much attention. They were at the ramen stand with Naruto and Sai. 

Makes sense; Tsunade supposes gesturing for Sakura to next to Deidara on the floor mat with a small yawn. Sakura did but she sat too close to Deidara, and she tried to scoot away but Deidara held her in place with his arm. 

Sakura stopped moving to look at him in shock but Deidara simply smirk down at her.

“From what Deidara told me; having sex with you wasn’t planned.”   
“I-I would be surprised if it was, Tsunade-shishou.”    
“He revealed he was going to kill you for bringing him back to life.”   
“Oh.” 

 

Deidara said nothing to that and Sakura didn’t want to admit that her heart felt like stopping. The first time she fell for a guy was Sasuke, and he tried to kill her at Iron. Now the second guy she falls for; revealed to her mentor he wanted to kill her as well.

Might as well take her virginity before he kills her, right? He really wasn’t a good man; Sakura thought before she threw Deidara’s arm off her before she scooted away from him. Deidara gave Tsunade a glance and she nodded. She left them alone with Shizune following her. 

 

“You really aren’t a good man.”   
“I suppose not, yeah.”   
“So when are you going to take a page out of Sasuke’s book and try to murder me?”    
“... What?”

 

“He tried to murder me when I was in Iron during the Kage Summit. Although I did try to kill him off first to save him from  what Tobi did to him; he tried to stab me with the poison kunai.” 

 

Unexpected but makes sense. Fucked up, though. 

 

“First of all, Sakura. At first, I wanted to kill you, but well look what happened at that. I started to kiss you and leave love bites on you in those training grounds before taking you back to my hotel to finish what I started. But that didn’t happen and we felled asleep instead, yeah.”

Deidara covered her mouth with his hand and Sakura kept her mouth closed because she never had that mouth near her mouth once, and she doesn’t know what it will do. The mouth simply licked her lips in response before it closed again. She didn’t even flinch.

Neat. Anyway. 

 

“You know what happened next right? We had sex the day after; over and over until we were both spent. You really think I was going to fuck you and kill you afterward? That’s something that fucking Hidan piece of shit does, yeah.  **_I am not him nor I am Sasuke_ ** .”

“Besides; I almost killed two Konoha shinobi for making you cry. Pretty sure that meant I wasn’t going to kill you after this, yeah.” 

 

Oh. She felt her cheeks flushed so badly they felt like they were going burn off. Deidara let out a snort before kissing her; rough like they first kissed. Just to remind her that night. She barely kissed him back when Tsunade and Shizune come back into the room.

 

“Sakura!,” Shizune shouted in shock while Tsunade said nothing when Sakura pushed Deidara roughly away from her with a flush. To his credit; he didn’t stumble or fell on the floor but he did give her a look that made her smile at him. 

 

Tsunade sat down on the floor mat along with Shizune who was still staring at Sakura in shock. The blonde didn’t look shocked but she was still caught off guard. Sakura’s cheeks were flushed and she moved to grab Deidara’s hand so she won’t have a panic attack.

This was too much after all.

“I’m not going to tell the remaining council members about letting Deidara live,” Tsunade begun and Shizune had to smile at the reaction the couple gave Tsunade after that confession. Tsunade pointed at Deidara (caring less it’s rude) and told him if he tries to harm Konoha or Suna once; it won’t be just him getting killed. 

 

“Sakura already betrayed her village once she healed you from the battle you had with the little shit Uchiha. If the council found out; they will kill her since they deal with civilians. Sakura comes from a civilian background; they will use that to their advantage. Knowing them; they will torture her for information before quietly killing her.” 

 

Sakura refused to look at Deidara’s expression but judging the way he was holding her hand tightly; she knew he doesn’t like that at all. She gave her shishou a deep bow; her forehead lightly tapping the low table. 

“I-I accept your decision, Tsunade-shishou.”    
“Why the fuck does she have to die. I know what you’re saying; trust me. Won’t it be better off just to kill me off, yeah?”   
  


Tsunade raised a brow at him while Sakura gaped at him. 

 

“Are you planning on harming Konoha or Suna, Deidara? Is that what you’re trying to say?”    
“Oh, fuck no. I ain’t going near Suna with a pissed off Kazekage probably out for my blood. I also refused to go near Iwa so my home village is safe.”

 

“I see. What about Konoha?”   
“If I was planning on attacking your village; I would have done the same time I met up with Sakura, yeah.”    
“You still took Sakura to wherever you’re staying at.”    
“I took her against her will. Tell them that. She will be classified as my hostage, yeah.” 

 

He did make a valid point; Sakura’s eyes seem to message at her shishou who frowned a the couple. Although she can see what’s Deidara trying to say; leave Sakura out of this. She didn’t ask for this.

It was all on him.

He wasn’t supposed to survive his explosion let alone bringing her student into his life like that. Wasn’t suppose to have sex with her in the first place but it happened. 

 

“I accept your choice, Deidara. You only have one chance to prove that Konoha’s shinobi (along with Suna since they are our allies) that you’re not here to attack them. You’re here to have a second chance at a peaceful life with Haruno Sakura. Now get out of here.”

“Should we placed chakra cuffs on him, Tsunade-sama?”   
“No. I believe showing people that he won’t do anything with his chakra will be more significant.”   
  


True. 

 

Before the couple left with Sakura’s hand shaking in Deidara's hand (which he hated); Tsunade casually mentioned plan B and birth control along with condoms. Deidara had to drag Sakura out of the room because she was staring at her shishou; stunned and flushed. 

-xxx-

When Sakura tried to figure out why Tsunade let this slide; she was bringing Deidara to her house on autopilot. They passed shocked shinobi who had more tact than the two shinobi Deidara tried to kill off; whatever they were thinking; they didn’t say a word. The civilians didn’t know who Deidara was so they waved at him with smiles.

He gave them a nod to acknowledge them. 

 

Once she entered her home; she discovered why she let that slide. Naruto was inside of her house bringing a plate of food to Konan who was watching the couple with wide eyes. Naruto grinned at Sakura gaping along with a caught off Deidara.

“Konan-chan is gonna stay with ya two until they deemed Ame safe from Tobi. He tried to kill her off but she managed to escape. He thinks he killed her but Konan-chan used an advanced clone.”

 

Makes sense; the couple thought, giving each other a glance. 

 

Naruto pointed at the kitchen with a smile. “My food is decent; not as good as yours, Sakura-chan. But there’s more if you want. Konan-chan refused to eat my ramen so I had to make something else for us.”

Konan merely gave Sakura a small smile before she started to eat; realizing she was too hungry to complain that it was only decent enough. Sakura and Deidara followed her example after they got their own plate. 

 

Konan looked up at Deidara who was smirking at the flushed Sakura who smack his arm from whatever what he whispered in her ear. She wanted to ask him something but reframed for now. It can wait. Like him; the world thinks she’s dead. She wanted that way until Tobi’s death. 

 

She waited until he finished eating along with Sakura to question them.

 

“I know how you two met at the cave when Deidara captured the Kazekage,” Konan begun softly giving Naruto an apologetic look in the process. She learned how important Gaara was to the blonde when Sai, a weird boy, told her with that fake smile he tried to pull off as real. 

 

“What I want to know how this happened. Do you guys regret falling for each other? Don’t deny that you’re in love with each other; it’s not that hard to tell.”

Naruto tried not to choke on his food and he was successful. He had to swallow his food with his cup gaping at Sakura and Deidara who gave him a look. They weren’t denying it at all. 

 

“I suppose the time we spent together; sex or not got us hook on each other, yeah.”    
“I don’t regret saving him that day since I am sitting next to him in my house, Konan-san.” 

 

Konan took that as her answer and finished eating with a small smile. As much she knew about Deidara; she was glad he was with someone that made him so happy. She wished them the best and hoped they do not die like Yahiko or Nagato did. 

 

XXX

Next thing they knew; they were in war with the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki didn’t just bring Konoha in the mess; they brought every damn shinobi village in the mess. It was pure chaos, but the good thing was the villages sided with Konoha and Suna and not the Akatsuki. 

 

Deidara was stationed in the ambush squad and Kankuro still held a grudge on him for capturing his little brother. The blonde didn’t blame him. Sai had to capture Kankuro’s fist and shook his head letting Kankuro go in the process.

“He already got threats from your brother, Kankuro-san. It’s not worth it now.”    
“Who stopped my brother from harming him?”   
“Deidara’s girlfriend.” 

 

Not finding out who because Sakura didn’t tell him; Kankuro was caught off guard when said girlfriend came to their unit with a smile. She was dragging Konan along with her who simply let Sakura do as she pleased.

One of the members of the squad asked if it was the blue one that was Deidara’s girlfriend. Konan only gave them a look for them to realized it was Haruno Sakura. Especially when Sakura pulled Deidara’s collar to give him a small kiss for good luck. 

 

Their lips were against each other, and Sakura told him not to die on her. He told her to not die on him either or he won’t forgive her. Sakura gave him a smile in response before Konan grabbed Sakura’s hand and pulled her away when Gaara’s sand touch Konan’s ankles.

The Kazekage saw the scene and he wanted to have a talk with Sakura; Konan assumed correctly.

Deidara grinned at his squad’s expressions because it seemed Sakura didn’t seem to mind who found out about their relationship either. 

That’s great.

XXX

 

“Tsunade-shishou said it was okay if I give public affection to Deidara. He’s not good morally standing but he’s on our side. He would have left already if he wasn’t, Gaara-sama.”    


“Gaara. You call my siblings without titles; you can do the same for me. We knew each other before I became Kazekage, after all.” 

“Only reason he’s staying is because Sakura and that’s all,” Konan told them with a slight tilt of her head to acknowledge Gaara as the Kazekage and the leader of the shinobi allied force. Gaara narrowed his eyes at that and Konan explained he told her the day before. 

 

He wanted Sakura to live because he cared for her; Konan told Gaara. With how red Sakura’s cheeks was and her smile was so happy; Gaara knew it was the truth. He glanced at Onoki who was watching with a curious expression on his face.

“My former student with Tsunade-hime’s student? That’s quite ironic.”    
“I believe you’re right, Onoki-san.”    
  


XXX

Deidara didn’t expect this to happen at all. He didn’t expect to see Sasori again; let alone as Kabuto’s zombie. Needlessly to say; it wasn’t exactly a comfortable situation. Sasori didn’t seem to care; judging by his lack of expression. 

 

“I see you’re still alive, Deidara.”   
“You bet, yeah.”   
“Nagato told me you died before he left with Itachi. It seems he was mistaken.”    
“Nah. I wanted the world to know I was dead. So I played dead, yeah.” 

 

“Death was the only way out until the dead was brought back by Edo Tensei.”   
“Yeah, it must suck being controlled by your former spy.”    
“You have no idea how right you are, brat.” 

 

Deidara grinned until he heard a loud  **_BOOM-BOOM_ ** sound coming from where Sakura was. He had to smirk at the aftershock. He just can’t get enough of her power. It was wonderful. He watched Sasori turned to glance at the direction with a small smirk. 

 

“It seems the little girl is still alive.”   
“Sasori no Danna. What happened in that fight, yeah?”

 

Sasori turned his attention back to Deidara with a calculating look. Deidara didn’t know what he was thinking but he had a feeling Sasori knew something was going on between him and Sakura. Sasori was always too smart for his good. 

“She didn’t tell you that I stabbed her with a poison katana?” 

“-I. No, she didn’t. Is that scar on her stomach from the weapon, yeah?”    
“Ah, I see. You’re together with the little girl if she let you seen her without clothing.”

**_Shit._ **

He messed up but Sasori only turned his head when Kankuro shot a black smoke flare in the sky. Deidara’s eyes widened when Sakura appeared in their direction with Konan not a moment later. 

 

The silence was heavy and awkward for Sakura judging by her taken back expression. She felt Konan’s hand touched her wrist but she didn’t stop walking to Sasori who simply stared at her. They were looking at each other for a long time until Sakura realized his height was not the same.

In fact judging by Deidara’s height; Sasori was taller than him. She bets Deidara doesn’t  like that.

-xxx-

Konan mainly watched Deidara when Sasori and Sakura talked with Kankuro adding his two cents when he wanted. She watched him narrowed his eyes when Sakura touched Sasori’s cheeks to see if he was really real again.

Sasori did not help the situation when he wiped a tear from Sakura’s cheek not a moment later. 

 

She frowned at Deidara’s possessive over Sakura. He didn’t seem to like it when Sasori was acting too close to his girlfriend; she thought.

“You shouldn’t waste your tears on me, girl.”    
“You don’t deserve this, Sasori. You didn’t deserve this life.”    
“I’m flattered by your concern.” 

 

Sakura’s cheeks flushed and Deidara let out a rude snort in response. Konan rolled her eyes at the blonde’s behavior. Sakura took everyone by surprised when she hugged the redhead tightly to her in response.

For once; Sasori didn’t hide his expression. His eyes widened in shock and his lips parted against his will. Sakura only hugged him tighter when he whispered her name. He wrapped his arms around her when a long moment passed. 

They held each other for a long time until Deidara separated them with a frown.

 

“I won’t forget you, Sasori. I keep my promises.”   
  


Sasori took everyone by surprised when he smiled at her. A true happy smile. It was still sad but it was real, and Sakura’s eyes widened. When the Edo Tensei begin to break on its own; Sasori told her; thank you after he told Kankuro to have the Mother and the Father.

Deidara was about say something when Sasori leaned down to kiss Sakura on the lips with that little smile Deidara started to hate. The blonde was taken back just as everyone else. 

 

“I won’t forgive you if you die in this war, Sakura. You better live.”   
“I will, Sasori.”   
“You will surpass Tsunade, I know you will. I’ll be disappointed if you don’t achieve the Byakugou seal.” 

 

A tear slide down Sakura’s cheek after that. Sasori always had a faith in her after she impressed him the first time. It was an honor. Sasori smiled for the last time before he passed away. 

 

“Yeah, okay. Not something I wanted him to do, yeah.”    
“Don’t be jealous, Dei. I picked you after all.” 

 

He kissed her in front of everyone and she returned the kiss; quite happily. Konan’s lips twitched in amusement before she told Sakura they need to go back to Kakashi and the others. The couple parted ways even when they didn’t want to.

Sakura grabbed Deidara’s collar and brought him down to see him in the eyes. “Don’t you dare on me, I won’t forgive you.” She whispered the words he told her. Deidara smirked at her before giving her a nod.

Sakura and Konan took off after that. 

 

XXX

Sasori was right; Sakura thought in amazement when she was holding a monster back with her hand. How did he know she was training herself to get the seal on her forehead? She doesn’t know and she didn’t find it creepy at all.

His compliments are odd like he is--- **_was_ ** . Past tense was important. 

 

With her shishou’s words playing in Sakura’s mind; she looked up at the monster. The Byakugou seal appeared on her forehead, and she smirked. “I have finally reached to full capacity. I can finally unleash it.”

Naruto paused at that catching her words. His eyes widened when he saw the seal on Sakura’s forehead before she punched the monster and she sent it flying in mid air. 

 

Sasuke stopped his movements to gap at the scene before he and Naruto watched Sakura jumped high in the air and aimed her fist at the monster with a loud war cry. They watched the ground cracked and break into large pieces with the monsters flying in the air.

The ground was completely broken with Sakura standing in the middle of it. As if an explosion went off and she was the only one that survived.

“Hnn,” Sasuke grunted with a smirk. Sakura sure as hell gotten stronger. Naruto, on another hand, was scared with his eyes wide. 

 

‘ _ I am never going to talk back or make Sakura-chan angry again. She will destroy me! _ ’ Naruto thought nearly gaping at the scene.

The first Hokage compliment Sakura’s strength while Shizune thought about Sakura with amazement. She was so proud of Sakura. 

 

XXX

Konan couldn’t help but gape at the destruction Sakura caused. This was Sakura at full power, and Sasori’s prediction was right. She would surpass Tsunade gaining the seal on her forehead. She has no idea how he would know but he had the most faith in her; she thought with a small smile. 

 

She heard a noise next to her and turned to see Deidara eyeing Sakura with a huge smirk on his face. She couldn’t help her smile that time. She just knew Deidara fell hard for Sakura. She also knew Deidara had the same faith Sasori has in Sakura.

“That’s fucking brilliant, yeah. I absolutely love her.”

Konan grinned while Deidara continued to smirk.

“You better, Deidara. She will destroy you if you didn’t.”   
“Uh, huh. I gotta be careful pissing her off now, yeah.”

Honestly. Konan rolled her eyes at him. 

 

XXX

With more amazement coming from Team Kakashi; no one was surprised that they won the war. Kaguya and the Akatsuki were finally history. They also found out Sasuke and Naruto released them from Obito’s jutsu and releasing the tailed beasts free. 

 

Much to Naruto and Killer Bee’s delight; they gained back their tailed beast. That became their friends during the war. 

 

While the others were celebrating the win; Sakura and Deidara left to the hotel he was staying in on his bird. Ino promised them their message will be delivered to Tsunade as soon she finds her. 

Sakura held on Deidara for dear life. No matter how many times she flies; she does not like heights. Nor get over her fear of heights.

She buried her face against Deidara’s back and squeezed him until he wheezed. She apologized with a small embarrassed flush. 

 

Once they entered the hotel room from the window; Deidara closed the window before pushing the curtains to cover it. The room got dark enough in response. He turned to look at Sakura with a smirk and she smiled at him. 

 

He took off his clothes one by one before pushing a blushing Sakura onto the bed with a smirk. “I am really not sharing you with anyone, yeah. You’re mine.”

Sakura smiled in response before he took off her clothing careful of her burnt mark on her arm. He was told by Naruto that Sakura got it caused by acid. He wanted to have her healed it and she healed with a smile. 

 

“I forgot about that.”   
“How can you forget that you got burned with acid, yeah?”   
“You on top of me.”    
“Oh. Well, then.  Silly me, yeah.” 

 

And after that; they celebrated the win in their own way. Deidara had to stop in the middle to put the sound barrier back when they heard complaints coming from the door and banging on the wall. Sakura flushed at him when he smirked down at her with a raised brow.

“Just fuck me, Deidara.”   
“Certainly, Sakura.”

They stopped once they were both completely spent. Sakura shivered before she shakily gotten off Deidara with a flush. She was laying down on the bed panting when Deidara got up from the bed and to the bathroom. 

 

He came back with a wet towel and she used that to wipe the sweat off of her with him copying her after she handed back to him. Sakura looked at him in confusion when he smirked at her.

Sakura made a pleasing sound when he leaned down between her legs after he got the on the bed. Maybe one time wouldn’t hurt them. It didn’t but it made them tired.

They felled asleep naked under the covers closed to each other.

XXX

“Oh my god! I’m fucking blind,” Naruto shouted waking up Deidara and Sakura right away. They turned to stare at him and Sakura made a small choking sound when she saw Sasuke standing next to Naruto with wide eyes.

Sasuke didn’t found out that Sakura and Deidara were a couple until today. Isn’t that awful? 

 

Deidara let out a sigh before he got up from the bed. He ignored the gaping looks from Sakura’s teammates to gather his clothes and walked to the bathroom to change. He returned the glare when Sasuke glared at him before the blonde closed the door.

“Yes. You see me and Deidara in bed together. Now please get away from the window so I can change into my clothes, please.”    
“Sure, Sakura-chan. Although we came to give you this before we leave. We will wait for you guys.”

 

Naruto had to drag Sasuke away because he refused to leave the window. Sakura let out a sigh knowing Sasuke was going to lecture her with things that don't concern him. 

 

“It’s ironic that the Uchiha fuck thinks he has any power over you, yeah.”  
“Deidara. You’re not going to fight him, are you?”  
“Only if he comes after me.”

 

Let’s hope that doesn’t happen ever. She won’t handle him dying on her. She just won’t. Because she knows he will use that seal to take down Sasuke and she knows he won’t come back even when she tries to reverse the damage.

When he came to her placing a bag that Naruto left on the window ledge; Sakura discovered they were clothes for her and Deidara from Ino. She smiled and changed into the clothes Ino picked out for her.

Deidara eyed her legs when she was seeing herself in the full mirror. He always liked her wearing those boots but now with shorter shorts? She also left the mini skirt into the bag. “You look very hot, yeah.” 

 

“Deidara, I’m sore. Let me rest, please.”    
“Once we come back to your apartment; you aren’t leaving the bedroom for a while, yeah.”    
“You mean our apartment~?”

Shit.

That voice of hers wasn’t helping. She was testing his patience and he glared at her when she smiled at him. She knew the power she got right now. Oh, they’re going to have fun once they returned home. 

XXX

Deidara, Sakura realized shaking, was very good at multitasking. He proved that point when he had his hand inside her shorts teasing her while flying the bird. His other hand was on her breast. Her shirt was unbuttoned completely.

He had unhooked her bra some time ago. She doesn’t know why. She was just focused on panting when Deidara was smirking against her skin; more importantly her neck. 

 

When Sakura was placed in front of him; she realized what he was planning when he started to unbutton her shirt with that smirk that only causes mischief. She whispered his name when he slides her shorts down enough so he can more access. 

 

“Hmm?”  
“I-Is this payback at the hotel?”

Her voice was laced with lust and Deidara gave her a love bite in response. His voice wasn’t any better; he liked seeing her like this. So knowing she liked his voice when they did this; he began to talk about them.

 

She came hard when the tongue on his hand found that one spot and his deep voice close to her ear. The blonde grinned before removing his hands from her and she leaned against him.

“When we get home, you’re going to get it, Deidara.”   
“I can’t fucking wait, yeah.” 

****

**_The End._ **

XXXXXX

**This had so many implied sex scenes; I wanna cry and laugh at the same time. How am I not surprised that it was going to be Deidara being paired up with Sakura that got all the sex, hmm? Oh well. I had fun.**

**It hardly had any plot to it expect Deidara finding Sakura once he found she was the most that saved him. That was planned. The rest wasn’t. It was still fun, though.**

 

**At least the age gap wasn’t alarming like SasoSaku. That moment was really not planned. I’m so sorry; forgive me.**

**This was intended for a one shot hence the time skips and the change of character’s point of views in it. I just wanted to try my hand on some DeiSaku crack.**

 

**Until then, everyone. I see you guys at ‘Did You Move On?’ once I posted it. Goodbye~!!**   
  



End file.
